I Don't Know You Anymore
by Sunlight-Spider Monkey
Summary: One shot, onesided slash, Blink's POV, Song fic (Song By SAVAGEGAREDEN!)


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
I Don't Know You Anymore  
  
Blink's POV  
  
It has been almost a whole year since I had seen him. And it wasn't until he left for Santa Fe that I really noticed how much I needed him. I remember he told me as he was boarding the train, "I'll write you'se as soon as I gets dere."  
  
I smiled and nodded my head, "I'll save my money and come visit you." He smiled back, disappearing into the dark train.  
  
I've been waiting for the letter, which had never come. The letter in which I was longing to receive. How was I to know if he cared anymore? Or if he arrived safely to his destination.  
  
-I would like to visit you for a while  
Get away and out of this city  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have called but someone had to be the first to break  
  
We can go sit on your back porch  
  
Relax  
  
Talk about anything  
  
It don't matter  
  
I'll be courageous if you can pretend you've forgiven me-  
  
It was my fault you left. You got mad, and I couldn't help you. She shouldn't have left you like that. My heart wass full of love for her leaving you, but you don't deserve something like that. Her leaving just gave me room to take you, and for the last few weeks before you left, I tried and failed.  
  
You changed your name back from Jack Kelly to Francis Sullivan, or so you said. Jack Kelly held more memories then the older name of Francis Sullivan had. The name was full of love for his friends, you said, and the memories of the strike in '99. It had memories of Her, Sarah Jacobs, and the way she had treated you. No one deserves her, especially not you.  
  
-Because I don't know you anymore  
  
I don't recognize this place  
  
The picture frames have changed and so has your name  
  
We don't talk much anymore  
  
We keep running from the pain  
  
But what I wouldn't give to see your face again-  
  
You came to me after she left you. Your tears running down your gentle cheeks. I couldn't help but hide my emotions for you back, as I began to cry as well. I patted your back, then let a smile grow on my lips, "It'll be alright," I said, "At least you still have your friends."  
  
He then smiled too, pulling me into a hug. A small gasp escaped my mouth, in the surprise of his body around mine. I knew he didn't think of me as I thought of him. But I couldn't help but kiss him anyway.  
  
He stared at me in complete shock, and I bit my lip. The tears ran down my cheek once more, as I looked to the ground and whispered, "I love you, Jack."  
  
He stared at me for a bit longer, then out came an airy laugh, "You're kidding right?"  
  
I smiled weakly, and then nodded. But it was all a lie.  
  
-I know I let you down  
  
Again and again  
  
I know I never really treated you right  
  
I've paid the price  
  
I'm still paying for it every day-  
  
A few weeks ago I was sitting on my bed. I had just finished selling my share of papers, but I only held in my hand sixty-five cents. I fell back into my pillow thinking of him. I shut my eye, then drifted off.  
  
My eye flung open at the sound of Mush's sweet voice. He was calling to me, "Blink! Youse gots a letter! Youse gots a letter from Jack!"  
  
I bolted out of my bed and ran to the curly haired boy. I snatched the letter from his hands, leaving a slight paper cut in the process. He stuck his fingure in his mouth, and I opened his letter.  
  
I read it slowly, time after time. I knew what it said, but I couldn't let go of my thoughts. "I met this girl," He said, "She's the light of my word." A tear rolled down my face as I read on, "I think I'll ask her to marry me." The letter stated, "She said she loves me, and I think I love her too."  
  
-So maybe I shouldn't have called  
  
Was it too soon to tell?  
  
Oh what the hell  
  
It doesn't really matter  
  
How do you redefine something that never really had a name?  
  
Has your opinion changed?-  
  
I cried to myself, and no one seemed to notice. 'It's normal' they thought, 'He still hasn't gotten over his best friend leaving.' And they were right.  
  
-Because I don't know you anymore  
  
I don't recognize this place  
  
The picture frames have changed and so has your name  
  
We don't talk much anymore  
  
We keep running from the pain  
  
But what I wouldn't give to see your face again  
  
I see your face  
  
I see your face-  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: I'm sorry that was so bad. IT was my first Song fic and I don't know much about them. The son is called 'I Don't Know You Anymore' and it's by Savagegarden. It's one of my favorite bands so...yeah. I hope you enjoyed it!  
  
-Chip 


End file.
